Double Jeu
by Paradise Nightwish
Summary: Sark continue de harceler Vaughn à cause de Lauren. Ah, vraiment ?


**Alias** – Sark/Vaughn – Double Jeu

* * *

Une fois de plus Vaughn fusille l'anglais du regard. Sark aime torturer l'agent de la CIA ainsi, en lui parlant de Lauren, encore et encore. Il aime voir cette étincelle de rage animer le regard de l'américain, et qui n'est adressée qu'à lui. Il prend un plaisir pervers à la provoquer le plus souvent possible.

Vaughn tremble de rage. Sark qui l'énerve au plus haut point. Sark qui ne rate pas une occasion de mentionner Lauren. De sous entendre qu'elle le préférait lui parce que le Boy Scout est un mauvais coup.  
S'il ne se retenait pas, il coincerait cet enfoiré contre un mur et lui ferait subir les derniers outrages.  
Et il verrait, merde à la fin, qu'il n'en est pas un.  
Et pas seulement à cause de Lauren.

Quand Sark a déclaré sur un ton des plus naturels qu'étant donné qu'ils avaient partagé la même femme ils étaient en quelque sorte intimes, Vaughn a cru rêver.  
Il a eu un hoquet de surprise, qui n'a pas échappé à l'anglais.  
Vaughn avait envie de frapper Sark, encore et encore, de le faire taire, n'entendre plus que ses hurlements de douleur.  
Il est retourné vers Sydney, qui n'attendait que ça, au plus vite pour oublier plus facilement et Lauren, et Sark.  
Mais il n'oublie pas. Et il n'en dort plus.

Sark voudrait tant que Vaughn réagisse encore à ses piques. Qu'il lui hurle dessus, lui recasse le nez ou les bras, voire qu'il lui tire à nouveau dans les jambes.  
Tout plutôt qu'il l'ignore.  
La rage plutôt que l'indifférence.  
Quand il évoque Lauren, à présent, Vaughn serre les dents et ignore Sark. Alors il insiste. Il sent bien que Vaughn s'énerve, mais ce dernier ne pipe mot. Il se contente de lui tourner le dos, ou de regarder ailleurs pendant que sa petite amie envoie l'anglais au sol.

Sydney Bristow. Lauren Reed. Alicia Doren. Autant de femmes entre eux. Deux mortes, l'autre en sursis.

Quand Sark l'a obligé à regarder la dépouille de Lauren, Vaughn avait juste envie de vomir. Et de lui éclater la tête contre le cercueil de celle que Sark a le culot d'appeler « sa bien aimée » ou « la femme que j'aimais. » Il en parle au passé, il a fait son deuil.  
Mais emmerder Mickael Vaughn n'a pas de prix. Et Vaughn a beau maintenir que non, il n'en a rien à foutre de cette femme à présent, Sark a bien vu la douleur passer dans ses yeux.  
Et Sark a eu envie de le protéger.

Ils ont été obligés de travailler ensemble de nombreuses fois, Sark aidant la CIA plus ou moins volontairement. Il n'y a pas plus opportuniste, comme lui-même l'a dit, sa loyauté est très flexible.  
Il suivra qui le paie le plus. Ou qui a les arguments les plus… frappants.  
Et Vaughn peut être des plus convainquant.

À Hong Kong, il ne s'est pas fait trop prier pour lui obéir. Ça lui a juste coûté une balle dans la jambe et quelques coups. Autant de contacts, de passion et de chaleur échangés avec l'agent Vaughn.  
Vaughn évite à présent de frapper Sark. Parce qu'il a peur de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler. Non pas peur de finir par le tuer, un enfoiré pareil mérite pire que la mort, mais peur de ce qu'il ressent quand sa main atteint le blond. Et il se déteste pour ça.  
Sark n'est jamais loin, c'est une ombre qui le poursuit. Le hante.  
C'est un mal qui le ronge de l'intérieur.  
C'est tout simplement Sark. Il ne peut pas lui coller une étiquette précise, tout est trop flou, trop confus.

Entre eux, il y a la mort. Il y a les gens qu'ils ont tués, les gens qui sont morts pour la cause de l'un ou l'autre.  
Des fantômes, qui les séparent et les rapprochent.  
Comme le fantôme de Lauren Reed.

Sark poursuit Vaughn.  
Il lui envoie des lettres plus ou moins agressives quand Vaughn arrive trop tard. Il lui parle de Lauren, et lui demande s'il est sûr que Sydney est satisfaite de lui quand ils se croisent au court d'une mission ou d'une autre.  
Il le rabaisse sans cesse. Il aime mettre l'agent plus bas que terre. À ses pieds.  
Il aime voir la rage et la supplique passer dans son regard quand il le tient en joue. Il aime le poursuivre. Il aime jouer.  
Et il aimerait que Vaughn joue le jeu.

Vaughn a assommé Sark, et l'a attaché solidement. Ce cinglé rôdait autour de chez lui, seul, cherchant manifestement quelque chose.  
Oui, les ennuis.  
Vaughn l'a repéré alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre, il l'a donc assommé, et traîné à l'intérieur pour le ligoter et l'interroger.  
Il n'a cessé d'observer l'anglais en attendant son réveil.  
« La belle au bois dormant se réveille enfin ? »  
Sark sourit.  
« Quel humour, monsieur Vaughn. Vous auriez pu m'installer sur le sofa, je trouve le sol très dur. »  
Vaughn a presque envie de lui tirer la langue.  
« Que fouttiez-vous devant chez moi ? »

Bonne question. Sark n'en sait rien.  
Ses obligations l'ont amené à L.A., il savait Bristow en mission (et pour cause !), et il était venu voir comment Vaughn profitait de ses jours de congés sans l'espionne qui lui collait aux basques.  
Sark se dit que la situation a un petit côté pervers. Vaughn penché sur lui, débraillé, avec un vieux short et un débardeur. Lui entièrement soumis au bon vouloir de l'américain.  
Ça lui rappelle Lauren. Impression qu'il partage à haute voix, histoire d'en faire profiter le jeune veuf.  
La réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Vaughn lui colle une droite.  
Alors que Sark fait aller sa mâchoire, Vaughn s'assoit à côté de lui.  
« Vous dîtes n'importe quoi, il est très bien ce sol. »

Sark lui sourit.  
« Je vous proposerais bien à boire, mais je m'en voudrais de vous paraître sympathique. Que cherchiez-vous devant chez moi ? »  
« À dire vrai, je n'en sais rien. Peut-être simplement votre compagnie. »  
Vaughn observe Sark, essayant de deviner où est le piège. Mais cet homme est bien trop dissimulateur, fourbe, et on en passe pour laisser lire quoi que ce soit sur son visage.  
Il se relève, et va chercher une bouteille de vin ainsi que deux verres. Il les sert, et laisse celui de Sark sur la table pendant que lui boit. Sark ne quitte pas le verre des yeux.  
« Seriez-vous doué pour la télékinésie ? »  
« Pas vraiment. »  
« Il faudrait que je vous détache ou que je vous fasse boire. »  
« Ou alors vous pouvez simplement boire en me regardant saliver devant ce verre de vin… »  
« Proposition ma foi fort tentante. »  
Vaughn attrape un canif, et détache une main du terroriste.  
« Merci. »  
« Ce serait dommage de gâcher ce vin. »  
« Je suis d'accord. »

Sark profite de l'instant. Il sait que ça n'arrivera pas à nouveau. Après tout, il est un ennemi des États-Unis (entre autres), et Vaughn est un fidèle agent de cette fière nation. Un rire lui échappe. Vaughn qui buvait en regardant le mur tourne son regard vers lui, interrogateur. Sark secoue la tête, et boit.  
Les premiers verres sont vite finis, puis la bouteille.  
Vaughn part en chercher une deuxième.  
Ils sirotent leur verre en silence, les posent, et personne ne rompt le silence de cet instant… magique ?  
Vaughn soupire.  
Il se lève à nouveau, et revient s'assoir sur la table basse, face à Sark, à la place des verres.  
De sa main libre, Sark attrape le débardeur de l'agent, et l'attire à lui. Déséquilibré, Vaughn lui tombe dessus. Sark l'attrape par les cheveux, et amène le visage étonné de l'agent face au sien. D'un léger mouvement, il penche la tête de Vaughn, et ils s'embrassent.  
Sark lâche Vaughn.  
Il ne casse pas le contact de leurs lèvres, il l'approfondit même.

Quand il s'éloigne, Vaughn est essoufflé.  
Sark et lui s'observent, une foule de questions dans la tête.  
« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »  
Vaughn détache Sark, et s'éloigne.  
« Faîtes ce que vous voulez. »  
À cet instant, il ressemble à un homme totalement perdu, malheureux, prêt à en finir.  
Sark n'a pas envie d'en finir avec lui ce soir, il a envie de continuer cette partie qui dure entre eux depuis tant d'années.  
Et il sait comment rendre sa verve à Vaughn.  
« J'en déduis que Lauren avait raison. À part embrasser vous ne savez pas faire grand-chose de bien à ce niveau là. »  
Vaughn lève les yeux vers lui, et le fusille du regard. Sark surenchérit. Vaughn se précipite sur lui et le coince contre un mur.

« Tu vas voir Sark, tu vas voir si je suis un bon coup ou pas. Et je t'assure que tu n'auras pas à t'en plaindre, espèce de petite ordure ! »  
Sark sourit. Vaughn colle ses lèvres aux siennes pour lui ôter ce sourire suffisant.  
Les mains se baladent. Les vêtements tombent.  
Les souffles, les gestes deviennent synchrones.  
Sans trop savoir comment, Vaughn a réussi à entraîner Sark dans la chambre, où il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour ce qui va suivre.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils reprennent leurs souffles, Sark admet que Lauren avait vraiment mal jugé l'agent de la CIA. À haute voix.  
« Elle n'a jamais fait que mentir à tout le monde, tu devrais le savoir. »

Ils ne savent pas où ça va les mener, mais c'est un nouveau jeu. Dangereux.

Quitte ou double.

*fin*

* * *

Riviouzes ?


End file.
